


Upside Down

by lysanatt



Category: Boku no Koe (The Sound of My Voice), Nitta Youka
Genre: BL, M/M, Manga, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being embraced by Hosaka is good. It's messy and painful and utterly, intensely <i>good</i>. But Hosaka is tired and Yumi knows how it feels, to be tired to the bone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down

**Upside Down**

"I'm so tired." Hosaka drops his bag and flops down in the sofa, flinging an arm over his exhausted face. "Thank the spirits that this was the last day." Hosaka peeks over his arm on Yumi. "I don't think I could have said another word. I would surely have died had there not been a whole week until my next role begins!"

Hosaka doesn't sound like he has any problems with his voice at all. He does, however, look tired and stressed. "Anything I can get Hosaka-kun?" Hideyumi asks, slightly worried. "Water?"

A sly smile decorates Hosaka's face. He reaches out and entangles his fingers with Yumi's. "Water would be nice. But I'd rather have Yumi-chan."

"You can't always get what you want." Yumi can feel the heat in his cheeks. Not because he is ashamed but because it is feels good to be wanted. Hosaka... Hosaka is in love as he has been for ten years, Yumi knows that. The difference is that he can show it now; that Yumi finally has caved in and accepted Hosaka's love. Where Kurokawa Hideyumi is in this... Yumi is not sure. Friendship, tenderness, trust. They share all that. But love? That is Hosaka's part, not Yumi's. Not yet although Yumi knows that the way his heart beats when he is embraced by Hosaka indicates that it might not be the final stage of their relationship: that one is loving, the other loved.

"Yumi?" Hosaka pulls Yumi closer. "That is all I need now... my Yumi-chan."

Yumi looses his footing and ends up in Hosaka's arms, their lips almost touching. "Hosaka-kun looks a bit tired. Are you su-"

Hosaka is obviously sure. The kiss is hot, and Hosaka's tongue half way down Yumi's throat before he can protest. He moans softly. They have been so busy lately that sex has become scarce and the sensation of flesh against flesh a cherished memory.

Hosaka's length is hardening against Yumi's hip. "let me hold you," Hosaka whispers and nibbles on Yumi's upper lip.

Yumi lets out a soft groan. He wants this. Despite not being in love, Yumi is in lust. Being embraced by Hosaka is good. It's messy and painful and utterly, intensely _good_. But Hosaka is tired and Yumi knows how it feels, to be tired to the bone. Yumi avoids Hosaka's gentle bites and pushes himself up on one arm, looking down at his lover. "Let me." Yumi is not certain he is ready, but suddenly he wants to do this; to satisfy and service the man he-

The man he loves.

For a few seconds they just look at each other; no words, no breath, no world - apart from the one that contains the two of them and nobody else. Yumi's heart feels as if it is going to explode. "Let me embrace you," he finally manages, cupping Hosaka's cheek tenderly before he leans down and catches Hosaka's mouth. The kiss they share taste foreign, alien, as if they have never kissed before. New. Yumi is trembling; he needs Hosaka this instant, needs his body, his soul, his being!

"Yumi!" Hosaka looks so surprised that Yumi forgets his arousal for a moment. "Yes!"

Somehow Yumi hadn't considered that Hosaka might not want to be held; that Hosaka might not be inclined to spread his legs and let Yumi take him.

"Off," Hosaka demands, and pulls at his own shirt and trousers. "Yumi... Oh... Yumi-chan!"

Maybe this is what comes with love? That it doesn't matter if one embraces or is being embraced? Yumi pulls his own t-shirt off and reveals his naked chest. There are still the remains of a love bite over his left nipple. It is almost a week old; from the last time they had sex. Yumi realises that they are never going to have sex again. No, in the future they will make love to each other; one love in exchange for another.

Hosaka traces it with a slender finger. "Make me one," he smiles. "So I can cherish for a week what you do to me."

Yumi doesn't just make one bite. He showers Hosaka with kisses and bites until his lover lies naked and gasping under him, his chest glistening and red. They are both so aroused that it feels natural, a part of what they are doing, that Yumi licks his fingers and pushes them into Hosaka's tight warmth, ever so slowly. The little whimpering sounds Hosaka makes as the fingers penetrate him drive Yumi insane with need. He had never thought that the usually so forceful Hosaka would be this adorable.

"Put it in," Hosaka moans. "Put it in! I can't... oh!" He thrusts his hips upwards, violently. His face is flushed, sweaty, already; as if the arousal is burning him up from inside. It _feels_ that way, too, as if Yumi's fingers is devoured by Hosaka's inner fire. He is so hot and tight, and the thought of how it will feel to push inside that bonfire of lust and arousal makes Yumi groan.

Fumbling for his bag, Hosaka manages to find a tube of lotion. Somehow, in the midst of their impatience, they manage to smear some over Yumi's hand and erection. The sensation of Hosaka's long fingers over his cock almost makes Yumi come, there on the spot, without even having been inside his lover's body. Yumi lies between Hosaka's legs, sinking into his body in one maddeningly slow movement. The heat and the pressure of Hosaka's twitching inner muscles feel like falling into an inferno of lust and Yumi's will power is disappearing.

Meeting Yumi's slow thrusts with increasingly harder ones, Hosaka is driving them both towards the inevitable. Somehow this world of bodies and kisses and love becomes too much, too intense. Hosaka's nails rake down Yumi's back, and one glance at his aroused face - mouth half-way open, lips glistening, eyes heavy-lidded and hot - is all Yumi needs. He thrusts into Hosaka's body, hard, harder, until he cannot endure the ecstasy they share. A hand on Hosaka's length reassures Yumi that his lover feels the same: he needs barely close his hand around it before wet, warm spurts moisten his fingers. Then there is no holding back. Yumi falls into the trap he has tried to avoid for months. He comes, utterly immersed in the new, strange feelings he cannot yet voice or even think.

They lie in silence for a little, none of them seem to care that semen and lotion are staining the sofa. Actually, nothing really matters right now. "That was good," Hosaka sighs and manages to open one eye. He looks even more tired.

"It was," Yumi murmurs and kisses Hosaka softly. "It was."


End file.
